The First NightDay
by AdriDee
Summary: Something finally happens to Lois and Clark. Guess what it is! ONEshot


**Note: **_So, this is for OLDER people, if you know what I am. It's another Clois fan fic. Thanks for the other reviews on the other Clois stories, guys!_

* * *

"The First Time"

Post-Smallville: 2013

_The Daily Planet _Building

"Have a nice night, Lois," said Jimmy Olsen to his coworker as he headed towards the door.

"Bye," Lois Lane, on of the top reporters on the _Planet_, called back as she gathered her stuff. She did a quick check to see that everything was in place one last time. When she saw that it was, she turned to leave as well.

And as she was turning, she felt an unexpected wind rush around her. Once her body was completely turned, she jumped a little. "Dammit, Smallville!"

Her dashing, but nerdy looking boyfriend, Clark Kent smiled at her as he put on his glasses. "Sorry."

It took about ten seconds for her heart to recover. "So, did you catch the bad guys?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The girls are safe from harm. The low lives are gonna be locked up for a _long_ time."

"I heard that the cops got there right after you left."

"Yeah. I was on my way back here, but then I heard a call for help and I went to go check it out."

Lois frowned. "What was it?"

Clark let out a sigh. "Another one of Brick's goons. He was planning on taking down a LuthorCorp building but luckily I was there to stop it right on time. He was holding twenty hostages--three of which were children. The good news is that they're all safe, but the bad news is that Brick walks away…_again_." He shook his head in disgust. He hated when goons like Brickwell got away with stuff.

Lois bit her lip as she looked at Clark. He looked so damn…_hot_ whenever he got angry. And it took a lot for Clark Kent to feel that way. Usually, it was only brought up when he _failed_ at something as Superman, his alter ego.

It had been longer than a month since Lois had found out who Superman, the Last Son of Krypton and Metropolis' hero, really was. He was none other than her clumsy, handsome looking boyfriend, Clark Kent--who was also her partner at work.

It hadn't taken her that long to get used to Clark's secret . And she had to admit that having a superhero for a boyfriend was a huge turn-on. How she would _love_ to finally have him on her bed.

In the year and a half that they had been together, Lois and Clark hadn't experienced a _physical _kind ofintimacy. Before Lois knew Clark's secret, she believed that the reason why they hadn't had sex was because Clark was a very timid and respectful man that wanted to take things slow between the two of them. He always used to tell Lois that _if _they were to sleep together and their relationship turned sour, he wouldn't be able to live with himself afterwards.

They had been great friends long before becoming a couple. Lois understood where Clark was coming from. _If _this relationship ended up _not _working out, she didn't want their friendship to end as well. And if they were to continue being friends, it would be a _very _weird situation knowing that they had gotten…_that _intimate with one another. Lois kind of knew the feeling.

Almost all of her past relationships--which she could literally count using _one _hand--had ended badly. She had lost friendships with _all _of her exes--excluding Oliver Queen. He had been the _one _exception. However, it had taken a while for Lois and Oliver to built the friendship they had now. It certainly didn't happen over night. And it had taken a great amount of effort in both their parts to grow comfortable being in the same room with Clark.

Lois had been so grateful that Oliver had decided to go back to Star City some years ago, it certainly helped. It was certainly awkward having had a serious--and _physical­­_--relationship with one of your current boyfriend's best friends.

Lois knew that in the beginning it was hard on Clark as well. She knew that Clark felt a little intimidated about getting physical with her since she was more experienced--and Oliver was _very_ experienced as well, being a womanizer most of his life up until recently.

Now that Lois knew of Clark's secret she understood him more. She knew another reason why they hadn't gotten to where Lois so _desperately_ wanted to go, was because he was afraid of losing control. He _was_ the Man of Steel after all. But Lois had never met anyone with as much self-control as Clark Kent. She was more than sure that _nothing _would happen.

With that thought, Lois leaned in and gave Clark a kiss.

He was taken aback for about a second, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. When she pulled away, he smiled down at her. "What was _that _about?"

She grinned and gave a small shrug. "Just missed you." She leaned in to give him another kiss.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a tender voice.

She nodded. "Yeah." She pulled away from his embrace and took her stuff. "TGIF, is all I gotta say."

"Want to watch a movie tonight? Have a quiet night in?" Clark asked as he went over to his desk and took his stuff that he had left behind.

Lois smiled. "Sounds great." It had been a while since they both had a Friday night in. They were mainly spent here at work, but thankfully they had both finished their upcoming stories way ahead of schedule.

It would be nice to finally spent a night to themselves.

--------

Lois laughed so hard at Clark's lame joke that beer spilt out of her nose.

Clark too began to laugh.

They were both sitting close to each other on Lois' floor, the movie was completely forgotten and more than half of the pizza was still there. Their feet were bare and their legs were tangled.

He grinned at her. "You're cute when you snort."

She slapped him, not hard enough because she didn't want to injure herself. "I do _not _snort."

He only continued to laugh and stare at her beautiful face.

After all these years of knowing her, he couldn't imagine how just until some years ago, he started to see the complete beauty she held. She meant everything to him now. Her brown-green eyes, her brown hair, her pointed nose, her luscious lips, her brave persona, her kind heart…everything.

She frowned at his staring. "What?"

He didn't lose his smile. "Just marveling at your beauty."

She gave a light blush and turned away from his stare. She took another sip of her beer.

However, with the tips of his fingers upon her chin, he turned her face towards him again. "How is it that every time I look into your eyes, I fall in love with you all over again?"

Lois' heart began to beat faster and her skin felt as if it was melting. How had she _found _this man…and been able to _keep_ him? She asked herself this every single morning that she woke up. She just wasn't worthy of Clark Kent.

She leaned in and began to kiss him tenderly.

He reached over and took her face into his hands, deepening the kiss.

It started off as tender and sweet, but quickly arose to fierce and passionate. Lois got up to her knees and swung her leg over his body. Her body was facing his now, making it a lot easier for her to cling closer to him.

Lois' hands clutched at Clark's collar, kissing him harder.

Clark moaned as he felt Lois' tongue enter his mouth. She traced his lips and it made his whole body shiver.

Lois lowered her body on his until she was straddling his thighs. Her center was beginning to throb. God, she _wanted _and _needed_ him.

Clark gasped and pulled away from her immediately. "Lois," he said in a hoarse voice. He looked up at her, his look disapproving.

Lois didn't know what she wanted to do most right now. Slap him? Force him? Or…cry? God, it had been _so _long since she hadn't felt release. She had tried--_really _she had--to find release on her own. But ever since she had found out that she deeply loved Clark Kent, she had not been able to.

There was _no one_ else that Lois felt this way about. Not in her almost 27 years. She knew that no could fill this emptiness except for him. But…he wasn't ready. And it wasn't fair for him to feel pressured.

Lois took a deep breath and steadied herself before she let her hormones run out of whack.

When she had herself in better check she gave Clark a small smile. "Sorry, Smallville. Let myself get carried away there for a while." She began to pull away.

A pain immediately came to him at the thought of her body broken away from his. Clark's hands gripped her hips, enabling her from moving away from him.

She frowned and looked at him with confusion. Usually, he more than agreed on the separation right after she almost went overboard during one of their make-out sessions. So, why was he pulling her closer all of a sudden.

The feeling of her body warmth _this _close to him was exhilarating. He let his eyes roam over her perfect body. Her legs, her stomach, her hands, her arms…her breasts. When his eyes reached her striking face, he had already fallen for her once again. He was left breathless.

Lois' frown deepened. "What?"

It was as if his hand had a mind of its own. It was starting to roam over her nicely, shaped body. His eyes followed it caress her stomach.

Lois' breath quickened and her desire arose quickly. She couldn't speak. She too followed his hand. It was now rubbing up and down her arm.

"You make this _so _difficult, Lane," he accused hoarsely.

Her breathing was coming in pants now as his hand came up to her neck. "Sorry," she barely let out.

He grinned. "No, you're not." His fingers all along her jaw line and her face. "You're so beautiful."

Lois didn't even care to try to control herself. Her eyes were now closed, her head fell back because she couldn't hold it up anymore, and her _entire_ body was feeling every single goosebump he was giving her. _Every single pleasure!_

He couldn't control himself. His lips reached out and began to suck on her neck.

Lois gasped at the heat. Her body came upright, but she kept her neck angled. She didn't want his lips away…not yet.

His lips continued to lick and suck her entire neck. His hands held her tight against him.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Her lips felt jealous that her only her _neck _was getting his attention. She bent her head and found his lips, making their claim.

He moaned.

Her fingers dug onto his hair as she pulled him closer.

For the first time, Lois was feeling something…_different _coming from Clark. She tried to figure it out, but it was a little difficult with her being distracted this way and all.

Then, she figured it out as his hands lingered down her body. His strong palms came to the center of her chest and caressed her there, moving a little to the left and right. He _almost _came to each of her breasts. _Almost_

Her eyes popped open, more than surprised.

His eyes were open now too. He gave a slight hesitation before coking a grin and raising an eye brow, asking her something through his eyes.

He was _asking _her for permission. Asking permission to…_touch _her.

She nodded her head, slowly.

His lips went to her neck again and his hands--_very gently­­_--covered her left breast.

It felt like she was _finally _breathing.

He massaged it and lifted his other hand so it could give its twin some attention.

Lois let out a great moan. Her head fell back as her hands covered his, asking for more. She began to rub body against his with a little more roughness. "Smallville, if you're gonna stop…do it now," she pleaded.

She didn't think she'd survive if he stopped now, but she knew she'd die more later if he continued on only to stop once it got even _better_.

He gave a low chuckle as his lips hovered over her neck. "I'm not stopping, Lois," he promised. "Not tonight."

Her eyes came open again and she looked at him. "Please, don't be joking."

He gave her a small smile and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm not." His lips covered hers again and his hands continued their mastery.

Lois grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her body with roughness. "To the room," she murmured between kisses.

He grunted, not thinking he'd be able to get there at this state of mind. But he got them both to their feet and started walking towards her room.

As they came to the hall, Lois bit his lower lip.

Clark froze. This woman was going to be the _death _of him!

Lois dug her nails onto his back, moaning. _God, does he taste good_.

Clark pushed her body against the wall, wanting to be closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so he didn't have to lean down so much to kiss her. This gave him better access.

Lois wrapped her legs around Clark's waist once he lifted her, feeling their hot centers rub together behind their clothes.

Clark let out a heavy groan once she started to grind her hips. He tore his lips away from hers and tried to steady her.

Lois clung to him, whimpering a little at the loss of his tongue.

"Lois," he panted. "Would you _please_ try to go slow here?" He didn't want to lose his control…or his mind.

Lois gave him a passionate look as she stared into his eyes. "Farm Boy, I have been taking it slow for _far _too long now." She moved her hips, causing him to jump.

Clark placed a hand on her stomach, giving her a pleading and fearful look. "Lois, please." His cheeks burned red as she struggled under his touch and her shirt rose a little up, revealing her flat stomach.

She started to breathe heavy again. His shyness was only turning her on even more. She reached under and pulled off her shirt, giving him an evil grin as she lightly dropped it on the ground.

His blush only got brighter. He felt his pants starting to feel a little…_tight_. "Lois…"

She let out a big moan. "I love it when you say my name like that," she whimpered. She felt his hands lose their grip on her stomach and she took advantage of it. "Say it again." She pulled herself straight up and wrapped arms and legs around him tighter. Her lips began to linger around his neck.

He groaned. "Lois…." How was it that she drove him _more _insane by the minute?

She let out another small whimper as she rubbed herself against his belt. "Please, Clark."

Clark closed his eyes and fought with his body. Tonight _needed _to go slowly.  
She placed her lips and tongue on his ear and said in a low, husky voice, "I'm horny." She dropped her body a little lower so that her center was now on his bulge.

In that instant, his lips were on hers.

Lois felt a sudden wind hit her body as she dug her tongue into Clark's mouth. She opened her eyes a little and saw that Clark and taken them into her bedroom.

Lois reached under and tugged at his shirt. She wanted it off--like ten minutes ago!

Clark helped her with the buttons and pulled it off of him. His arms were wrapped around her body the moment he threw the shirt.

Her hands went to his t-shirt next, not needing his help this time. She pulled it over his head and began to fumble with his pants. "Do you have protection?" she asked between kisses.

He didn't respond; he hadn't heard her. His full attention was on her neck right now.

Lois moaned as she felt him suck on her neck, but she tried her best to set her attention where it needed to be. "Clark? Did you bring a condom?"

"Huh?" he mumbled as he began kissing her lips again.

She groaned. "Condom? Protection?"

It finally dawned on him what it was that she was asking him. "Oh. Uh…" He opened his wallet and took one out.

Lois gave him a teasing look. "Always carry one around just in case one of your damsels decides to _thank you_, Superman?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "No, I have one with me at all times because I wasn't sure when you were finally gonna break me down."

She grinned. "That _better _be the reason, Smallville," she said teasingly, but with seriousness in her voice.

He cocked a grin at her. "Believe me, Lois. You'll always be the only reason."

Her entire face brightened at his loving voice.

About a moment passed by that the only thing the two did was look at each other intently. With love. With admiration. With protectiveness. And with such honesty.

And it was only heating Lois up more. Her breathing became heavier and she finally couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed him by the neck. "God, I want you." With that, she pulled him to her and started kissing him again.

They both dispatched the remaining of their clothes and got into bed, bodies tangled.

Lois reached down and took his member into her hands. "Hello, Clarky." She chuckled as she saw him blush and groan from pleasure at the same time.

Her warm hands were sending him off a cliff right now!

She looked down and her eyes grew wide as she it. _Whoa!_ Alright, she was no whore, but she had seen plenty of _members_, but _none _quite this…large. She was completely breathless. "You really _are _the Man of Steel," she silently murmured.

Clark let out a groan and pressed his lips onto hers again. He continued with taking off the remainder of his clothes…and hers.

Once they were completely naked, Clark put on the condom and rolled them both over so that he was on top of her. He pulled his lips away from hers and stared down at her, suddenly feeling worried.

Lois touched his face and smiled, giving him an encouraging look.

"Lois--" he began to say.

But she silenced him with her finger pressed against his lips. "I know, Smallville." She pushed herself up and gave him a light kiss. "I'm not worried. I trust you."

Clark never knew he could feel himself love another this much. Thinking back, he was an idiot for ever _thinking _that he had loved before. Because the way he felt about Lois, was _not _a feeling he had ever felt before. No one held a candle next to her.

With a deep breath, he slowly entered her.

Lois let out a loud gasp.

Clark immediately froze, growing worried. "Lois?"

Then she groaned and sent him a glare. "Why the hell are you stopping? You feel _good_." She grinded her hips against his and bug herself deeper into him.

This time, it was Clark that gasped.

The lovemaking was slow and sweet, much like Clark, but it steadily built into fast and rough, much like Lois.

She dug her fingers into his back and bit onto his neck. She never knew that sweat could ever taste good, but _his _did.

Then, she felt it. Like a bolt of lightning, she could feel it coming. So, she wrapped herself tighter against him. "Clark," she gasped.

He turned to her, feeling himself coming as well. "Lois?"

And once he saw her face, he knew it too. She was close.

He sped up as well, wanting to join her in climax.

And finally, it came.

Both screamed each other's names and collapsed on each other.

Clark couldn't move, he was in total bliss and exhaustion. He knew that he should probably move his position, believing that he was more than likely crushing Lois. Instead, he placed his head in between her breasts and tried to control his breathing.

However, Lois welcomed the weight. It felt good. And his hot breath against her felt amazing. She dragged her hand against his hair and dug her fingers through it, letting out a sigh.

He looked up at her, smiling from ear to ear.

She did the same.

He gave her chest a kiss and moved so that they were laying side by side now. He didn't want her body to be aching later.

She wrapped her arm around him and wrapped her leg across him as well, wanting their bodies to be as much intact as possible. She sent him an evil grin. "That was _completely _other-worldly, Smallville." She chuckled and kissed his shoulder blade. "_So _worth the wait." She snuggled closer to him.

He kissed the top of her head, then placed his palm against her face. He lifted it so that he could look at her breathtaking beauty. "I love you."

Her heart started racing a million miles per hour again. "I love you, too."

They both reached each other and kissed, then closed their eyes to rest. Before they both knew it, they were fast asleep.

---------

Lois was the first to awake. She checked her clock and saw that she and Clark had been asleep for longer than 10 hours. It amazed her. She usually just got 7 hours of sleep. Her body really _had _been exhausted.

Thinking about that last night, made Lois giggle. _God, it was better than I was expecting!_

And with that thought, Lois turned to her sleeping beauty.

He looked so peaceful. So beautiful.

She stayed there for about half an hour, just watching him sleep. With the tips of her fingers she traced his entire chest, memorizing every little inch. He was incredible. How had she gone all those years without him? 2004 really _had _been when her life had started. The moment Clark Kent entered Lois Lane's life was when everything in her world was born. Before him, everything had been empty.

Her stomach then gave a tiny growl. She groaned and knew she should get out of bed. Even though she didn't have work this entire weakened, didn't mean that her body was in agreement with just staying in bed the entire day.

With a heavy sigh, she rolled out of bed slowly. She didn't want to wake him up.

She looked around for something to wear and picked up the first thing she saw. She didn't notice it was Clark's shirt until she pulled on the sleeves. His aroma hit her like a bullet. It sent shivers up and down her spine as she took in a big breather of his smell.

She went over to her kitchen as she buttoned up the shirt.

As soon as Lois got into the kitchen, she started the coffee. She grabbed herself a box of cereal and was about to pour herself some, when all of a sudden she got an idea.

With a big smile upon her face, Lois rushed to her refrigerator.

The noise that Lois was making in the kitchen slowly awoke Clark.

Once his eyes were open wide, he felt around the bed. "Lois?" He looked around the room, wondering where she was.

Then, he smelled something. He frowned.

He got to his feet, grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor, and headed out of the room.

At the sight of her, he stopped dead on his tracks. How was it that she could look breathtaking in _anything_?

There she was, over the smoky stove, wearing nothing but his white shirt. Her long, brown hair was down and a mess.

He couldn't contain himself as he stared at this hot beauty. He walked over to her as she wrestled with the eggs. A smile spread across his face. It surprised him that she could mess up _eggs_ even! She really was a very horrible cook. But that only made him love her even more.

Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She jumped a little by surprise, but quickly melted afterwards. Her arms went around his. She leaned her head back and let out a grunt as her lips touched his scruffy chin.

He chuckled and began to rock her side to side. "What's wrong?"

She let out a sigh. "I can't even make _eggs_!" she said with an annoyed tone.

He only laughed harder. "How about you handle the coffee while I fix us breakfast?" He kissed her forehead.

"_I _wanted to make _you _breakfast for once." She pulled her head away and glared at the stupid black eggs in front of her. "Can't do _anything _right in here."

His lips pressed against her neck. "Not true. You make the best damn coffee than anyone else I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Great."

"_And_…no one can look quite as sexy as you do in a kitchen," he said in a husky voice as he eyed her body up and down one more time.

She giggled. "Well…that's true." She turned her body towards him. "Thank you." She got onto her tiptoes and gave him a peck.

She always forgot how tall he was until she was barefoot next to his 6'3 figure. Usually, she couldn't tell because she always wore her three-inch heels when she was with him. Those heels made her 5'11, and kept her from getting a serious neck ache.

He pulled away from her and began with the breakfast.

She grabbed the newspaper that had arrived at her doorstep earlier that morning and began to read it. She skipped the articles she had already read from her coworkers last night before the final edition of the _Planet _was sent to the printers.

Clark took a quick glance over at her. "Any new news?"

Lois took a sip of her coffee and began to read some of the stories out loud. Clark listened intently as he finished off with the eggs.

Lois continued on with her reading as they ate breakfast together. They sat right by each other and their legs were tangled together.

Lois made some snaky side comments over some pieces and completely skipped the ones she thought had ridiculous topics.

Clark grinned at her passion over journalism and didn't say a word at her criticisms. He just stared at her the entire time, marveled once again.

When she was done, she began to notice that Clark's eyes were still on her. She turned to him, frowning. "What?"

Clark gave her an evil grin. "Has anyone told you how _hot _you look today?" He leaned over and kissed her neck lightly.

Lois threw down the _Planet_ and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't believe so? I have a _very _blind boyfriend. You'd think his vision would get better with those glasses he always wears," she teased.

His lips found hers and he began to kiss her passionately. "I could give you much more attention than he _ever _could." His hand traveled to her thigh and it disappeared underneath the white shirt.

Her breathing was coming in pants now. She felt his fingers begin to tease her lower lips. And when his other hand came down to her breast, she couldn't control herself anymore.

Lois threw herself onto his lap and quickly pushed down his pants and boxers, groaning as she felt his bulge next to her hot center. She quickly reached into his pants pocket and took out his wallet. She pulled out a condom with great impatience and slid it on him.

A second later, she entered him. They both sighed at the pleasure.

As Lois pushed herself up and down on him, Clark knew that this chair was about to give. But he could give a damn right now. All that surrounded his cares right now was her body on his. Her sweat on his.

And then the climax came, and before both knew it, they were on the floor. There was wooden chips all around them, but they didn't seem to notice.

Lois Lane and Clark Kent were in _total _bliss, and love.

* * *

R&R!!!! HEHEHE. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I have like one more one-shot story I wanna do of this couple. And then two more that are gonna contain some chapters. But I'm not gonna post them up unless I know people are really digging these stories. So...REVIEWS ppl! ^_^

* * *


End file.
